dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crack Comics Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Red Torpedo: "The Spies on the Junk" | Synopsis4 = | StoryTitle6 = Alias, the Spider: "The Crickets Strike Again" | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle8 = Madam Fatal: "The Drawings of Dwarf Rogan" | Synopsis8 = From out of the past, a grotesque figure strikes terror into the hearts of two young people by sending them childish drawings. When the wife of the couple is kidnapped, Madam Fatal comes to the rescue. | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "The Case of Piggy Dorn" | Synopsis10 = Suspected cop-killer Piggy Dorn gets free on bail, and sends his goons to scoop up crime witness Homer Tweed. The Clock and Pug arrive slightly too late to prevent this kidnapping but they trail the thugs to Piggy's waterfront hideout, then climb onto the roof and find a skylight. Piggy fails to bribe or frighten Homer into refusing to testify and reluctantly decides to have him whacked, so he directs his thug Slug to konk Tweed on the head and drop him into the harbor, where a swift current yanks him away. Clock & Pug drop in via the skylight, and the Clock keeps going, through the trapdoor into the river after Tweed, while Pug engages Piggy and his gang, but gets headkonked with a blackjack, and dumped into the water also. The swift current turns out to be the ebb tide, sweeping Pug and Tweed and the Clock out to sea; Tweed is still unconscious and our heroes drag him back to shore. They clamber onto a pier, and very luckily find some rope, just as Piggy and his last two henchmen zoom past in a speedboat, hoping to flee to South America. The Clock knots up a lasso and catches a cleat on the passing boat, yanking it to a sudden halt which dumps the bad guys in the ocean, then cuts the rope, allowing the speedboat to resume speeding away, minus the gang. The bad guys swim to shore, but barely make it out of the water before the Clock and Pug pummeled them into submission. Later on, Homer Tweed does indeed testify; Piggy is convicted of murder and the other two are convicted of kidnapping. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Senator Tom Wright * Senator Gibbs * Dr. Foster * Wendy Foster Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** The Cricket's Gang * Baron Karl Von Ernst Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dwarf Rogan Other Characters: * Nan * Tom Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler9_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker9_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle9 = Tor: "Sabotage!" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lucy Stone Antagonists: * Schneider Polekat Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pat "Pug" Brady Antagonists: * Piggy Dorn Other Characters: * Homer Tweed Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Space Legion: "War of the Blondes and Brunettes" | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker2_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Space Legion Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle5 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages) | Notes = * The Clock: Pug Brady gets knocked unconscious with a blackjack for the 2nd time in his career. * This issue of Crack Comics also featured: ** , by Bernard Dibble ** Rube Goldberg's Side Show, by Rube Goldberg ** Slap Happy Pappy, by Jack Cole ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** Snappy, by Arthur Beeman | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Crack Comics #11 March 1941, entire issue online }}